


Limited Release [podfic]

by aethel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, FBI AU, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, reader cries during recording, reader mispronounces foreign language dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to download aethel's recording of Limited Release by rageprufrock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Release [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Limited Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273050) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> first posted to the Amplificathon community on LiveJournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1570948.html)

Download the mp3 from Mediafire ([first part](http://www.mediafire.com/?k1eaydlrfkv5d2p) and [second part](http://www.mediafire.com/?m9q1jmoscp9pgj3)) or [the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/limited-release)  
Download the [m4b audiobook from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/limited-release-audiobook) (courtesy of podcath)  
Length: 6 hours, 16 minutes  
Music: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Download the [blooper reel](http://www.mediafire.com/?zzad960b2v2gq14) (Mediafire link)  
Length: 1 minute


End file.
